


Words Said

by silverjewelkitten



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, someone described him as warbly hesitant loving boy and that's what this is thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverjewelkitten/pseuds/silverjewelkitten
Summary: They’re alone on a deserted planet, and any earth shattering developments should probably happen here, in a place with no consequences, right?





	Words Said

They’re in the ruins of an old Empire arms facility, possibly the least romantic place she’s been in all her life, and yet, the moon shines through a shattered window, creating fractals of light across them, painting the room in winter tones, and she wants to be with him. They’ve toed this line for so long now that it’s almost second-nature to ignore her fluttering heart when she’s with him, but tonight, well…They’re alone on a deserted planet, and any earth shattering developments should probably happen here, in a place with no consequences, right?

 

“Something’s on your mind.” He says, bumping his shoulder against hers. Understatement. She looks at the floor and tries to formulate a response that doesn’t sound like she’s panicking. It’s been a year since he left the First Order. A year since they united to end the war. And between diplomacy and trying to bring balance to the force, they’ve forged a tenuous bond, dearer to her heart than she ever imagined.

 

Begrudgingly, her friends had accepted her choice to leave the resistance entirely to try and restore cosmic balance to the universe. Reluctantly they had watched her leave with Ben Solo on a redemption journey of sorts, for both of them. During the numerous battles they had fought in the war and outside of it, they had both committed acts worthy of scorn and isolation, and both struggled to cope with the things they had done. But together, there was some sort of peace. Like forgiveness. Like salvation.

 

She sighs audibly, as now isn’t the time to get caught up in the past. “Can I ask you something?” He nods silently, eyes boring into hers. She breathes deep a few times, preparing to shatter the friendship they’ve developed with the words that refuse to stay bottled up. “Do you ever think…that you and I could be something more?” Her face feels hot and she can’t meet his eyes at all.

 

To his credit, Ben doesn’t choke after she’s done speaking, though it is a near thing. His mouth is open and his expression is entirely unreadable, which is honestly kind of endearing. He pauses before speaking“…I’m sorry, _what_?” And there it is. She knew saying it out loud would destroy what they have. But it’s too late for taking it back.

 

“You know…like, more than friends?” He looks away and covers the side of his face with a gloved hand. She regrets saying it immediately. “Forget it. I’m sorry I said anything. Let’s just get back to the mission, okay?” He’s still not looking at her, but now his hand is over his mouth, like he’s thinking, or just ignoring her. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, or…”

 

“It’s not that.” He says without looking at her. “I’m just surprised.” He laughs. Honestly laughs. She feels like an idiot, of course he would treat it like a joke. She glares at him with hurt in her eyes.

 

“What’s so funny, _Solo_?” Ah, and there’s her angry voice. He’s made her angry. He scrambles to explain.

“It’s not funny, it’s just…I thought—well I never thought you felt the same way.” She blinks a few times and finally he meets her eyes again. “I mean, of course I’ve wondered about it.” He stands and turns his back to her, like he can’t quite get the words out. “Because since the beginning, I’ve always loved you.”

 

_Hold on. What did he just say?_ Rey feels like she’s spinning. “You…love me?” Ben laughs again, that rare, precious sound, and she wants to cry. “Then what the hell are you waiting for?” He bristles a little and turns around immediately. His cheeks are red and he’s standing stiff as a board.

 

“What do you mean?” Poor boy can’t handle emotions and actions at the same time, can he? He swallows and she watches his throat bob, suddenly very interested in everything other than those intense eyes.

 

She’s still not looking at him directly. “I mean get over here and kiss me before I change my mind.” Sometimes it’s hard for her to fathom how much sway she has over him, because he walks straight over to her even though he’s stock-still and looks scared shitless.

 

His big hands reach up to cup her cheeks and then her leans towards her, and stops. “Are you sure this is okay?” he asks, unnecessarily, and she’s taken by just how gentle he can be.

 

It’s truly a conundrum, Rey thinks, as his hands bracket her face in such a tender way. He hesitates before kissing her, waiting precious seconds to allow her to close the gap between their mouths. It’s sweet and tender in a way she can’t anticipate.

 

Now that he’s here standing firmly in the grey between dark and light, mind addled but more sure than she’s ever felt him, he falters, defers, all for her. In this moment he feels entirely new. His eyes search for approval with every subsequent kiss, and she grants him her love without hesitation—wholly enraptured by his sensitive face and the tentativeness with which he holds her.

 

This is Ben Solo without pretense, rejecting his dark persona and the mask he wore for so long. “ _Ben_.” She whispers, reverent, and those soft brown eyes flicker to her immediately, apologetic, and _oh_ , that just won’t do. She smothers his doubts with hands in his hair and a gentle tug on his bottom lip with her teeth. He shivers and his hands slip down to her shoulders and clench, just slightly.

 

She guides him into another kiss, deeper this time, but still so torturously slow. He makes a soft keening noise into her mouth and she laves her tongue across his in response, excitement building over what she can do to him. He pulls away first, needing air and craving a glimpse at her face, framed with soft blue light from the moon outside. She brushes his hair away from his forehead and rubs her nose against his cheek in the ghost of a kiss.

 

“Hey, Ben?” she whispers, her forehead resting against his. “I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
